


Scandal at Midnight

by nerakrose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Acrylics, Art, Auror Harry Potter, Community: hd_erised, Detective Noir, Draco’s bottom lip probably has no business being this plump but here we are, Fanart, H/D Erised 2018, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-08-20 07:09:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16551278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerakrose/pseuds/nerakrose
Summary: Malfoy doesn’t like the termhomme fatale, but Auror Potter can’t help but think of it every time they meet in the alley behind the bar.





	Scandal at Midnight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LowerEastSide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LowerEastSide/gifts).



> Happy holidays, lower_east_side! One of the things you asked for was forbidden/secret romance so I picked that up and ran with it until I ended up with this _detective noir_ -esque thing. I had a lot of fun making it and I hope you enjoy! ♥
> 
> (Harry took his glasses off, is my excuse, because there was no way I could make glasses look good in this style. Sorry!) 
> 
> Thanks go to M and D who had to suffer through every iteration of this art and also helped me in the final stages, and to the mods for putting this fest on again this year! It’s a highlight of my year and I’m thrilled to be taking part again. ♥

[ ](https://imgur.com/n5CnPJA)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for viewing! You can show your appreciation for the artist in a comment below. ♥
> 
> This work is part of HD Erised, an on-going anonymous fest. The creator will be revealed January 7th.


End file.
